save me from my
by leahprovins
Summary: summary is in the story but this is about a girl who as super natural powers ever since she was born when she was 13 her father died bay a strange white man. 10 years later she comes home to forks were she be longs and meets the alpha of the back making her normal life chance for ever its a Jake/oc for now i mite change it later depending on how I feel (lemons later)


Summary

A girl who isn't normal to the world you might say having super strength and the ability to hear and smell things not like a normal human would it would be something her mother didn't tell her what she was now she has come back home and to meet all her child hood friends she's in for the time of her life with a strong handsome Wolf Man

**Disclaimer: please forgive me on my spelling and grammar I tried okay and I don't own any of the character only Sunnay and the story line and this is my first fan-fic so please go easy on me it just came to me yesterday and I wanted to get this out so here some of what I got and I hope you enjoy**

Ch1

I drove down the narrow road that I use to remember as a kid the fun times and the bad times I called mine and only mine. It's been 10 years since the last time was here and I saw everyone I then came to a stop to a two story white house with a cruiser in front it made me happy to see it there. I stopped the engine of my truck taking the keys out and opening the door to step out.

After shutting the door I turned around to see the man I haven't seen in a long time he had some more wrinkles on his face, same old mustache, and that same kind hearted smile.

"Sunnay is that you?" he asked as I smiled and slightly jogged to him giving him a warm hug

"Oh my goodness Charlie I haven't seen you in 10 years but it seem like forever I've missed you" I said giving him the best hug in the world

"I've missed you too kiddo what brings you all the way here to a tiny town like forks" he spoke pulling back to get a good look at me, "how's your mother doing?"

"my mother doing great Charlie getting older but that's not keeping her down at all been asking me when shell become a Grandmother" I giggled then spoke once more "I'm here to stay I've moved back to forks I got a little house down the street the moving truck won't be here till tomorrow which I was wondering if some of the boys from La Push wouldn't mind bothering a young lady with a little help to get settled in" I smiled and he nodded, "why don't we go inside and catch up on something's and I'm sure they would be glad to help and see you again as long as you make your famous cookies for them and a lot those boys eat like a pack of starving wolves." He chuckled "already prepared on that one Charlie" I laughed with him as we both sat at the kitchen table the house was pretty much the same the smell of gun powder and dust hit my nose as I walked in threw the door also it looked like maybe some of the paint was repainted but it was the same house my mom and I use to always hang out and see Charlie.

"So how's Bella been I haven't seen her in forever I've missed her and her little self," I smiled and giggled remembering that Bella was very small and petite also very white.

"She's been good she should be home from her classes form the community college soon" he smiled it must make him so happy that to have his daughter close by him just then the door opened followed by the voice I knew all too well.

"Dad I'm home who's that truck belong to outside also I've decided that I'm going to make spaghetti for dinner tonight?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen and I smiled. Bella changed a lot from her teenage years she didn't look like that tomboy she used to be and the brown in her hair wasn't dull it had some color to it, plus highlights that I could see and her eyes had life to it this was a much better Bella I see then in the pictures that Charlie sent us every year.

"Hi Bella," I smiled standing up from the kitchen table and walked around to give her a hug as well. "Sunnay oh my god look at you I haven't seen you 10 years you have changed a lot and you look very plump and gorgeous"

She smiled as I knew she said in the nicest way of saying I'm fat well of course 'I know I'm fat okay I had a hard time when my dad past after I was ten' sad, sad day. "Of course you look much brighter then what you use to look like what happened" I smiled sometimes Bella and I didn't always like each other but we were the best of friends. "Jacob helped me through the tough times that I was having now I'm better Speaking of Jake, Dad Billy and Jake are coming over for dinner tonight Sunnay would you like to help?" she asked me and I simply nodded and headed to the kitchen as Charlie responded "well then you guys better make a lot of it then Bella you know how Jake gets" I raised an eyebrow at that wondering what he meant by that state meant but for me I was soon to find out.

After a few hours it was about around six O' Clock and the doorbell rang signifying that both Billy and Jacob were here. "I'll get it" Charlie yelled from the living room as I was finishing up setting the plates on the table plus the fresh sweet tea I made and the three full loaves of bread we cook we left the noodles and sauce in the kitchen for everyone to get their own portion size that they wanted. When all of a sudden the smell of earthy pine and the early day of sunshine with a hint of mescaline man hit my nostrils it made me almost lose balance and I held on to the counter top and look to the floor as I quickly told Bella I would be right back after I washed up and left the kitchen turning the corner to step into the small guest bathroom Charlie had.

I then locked the door turned on the light to look at myself. Why was I so scared I had nothing to fear I mean come on I know I haven't seen Jacob the tiny small crush I had on the 11 year old boy ten years ago but I just could help it what if he thought I was discussing and didn't want to be in my presence but what had me worried was myself acting this way I normally didn't care what other people thought of me I was the girl who felt good about herself no matter what way she looked like because I knew I was beautiful nut right now in this house of this little bathroom that now felt smaller than it should be got me to have a nervous breakdown. I then took a deep breath made sure I smelled good which I did plus then sent of spaghetti sauce and garlic bread. I washed my hands unlocked the door and turned off the light as I opened the door taking one final breath and walked out to the kitchen with a smile that's when I saw him sitting at the table laughing it up with Bella it made something inside me stir but then Jacob turned his head to look at me at it felt like my air was taken from me as Jacob had a shocked look on his face and Bella looked like she was about to cry and I couldn't handle that some way somehow I hurt her and I didn't want that, so I knew at that moment I had to leave so I turned around grabbed my coat and bag rushing out to the door not caring that there were foot steps behind me. I pressed the button to unlock my truck and as soon as I got to the truck door I felt a very hot hand touch me which somehow calmed me down and then he spoke "Sunnay what's wrong why did you leave" he questioned me and I breathed out and gave him a weak smile" I'm sorry I just felt sick all of a sudden didn't want to get anyone else sick but I seem fine now though I think I should go home" I said not looking at him

"Please Sunnay come back inside I would like to catch up with you please and Bella seems so happy that you back" Jacob stop as I could her the slight plead in his voice.

"I don't think so any more Jake" I said looking up but wishing I hadn't because the look on his face seemed like I was hurting him "but I will because we do need to catch up "I smiled a real smile locking the car again and heading in side for the trouble I knew was awaiting me.


End file.
